Fangirl Moment
by keroseneandgin
Summary: JONAS; Macy almost gives Joe away at the mall. Macy x Joe.


Fangirl Moment

Disclaimer:_I do not own JONAS._

Summary:_JONAS; Macy almost gives Joe away at the mall. Macy x Joe._

Author's Notes:_I seem to be a tad bit obsessed. This is like the second thing I've uploaded tonight._

. . . . . . . .

"Okay mom," Macy called across the crowded boutique to where her mother was waiting for her to acknowledge what she said before she left her daughter to shop for herself. Macy flitted around the store, picking up things and putting them back down. She was supposed to be shopping for some new jeans, but she figured she'd go ahead and just get a new outfit altogether. Especially since JONAS concert that she had just bought tickets to was coming up and she wanted to look cute.

She picked up a top from one of the piles and held it up to her, looking at the way it hung on her in the reflective metal of the pillar she was standing next to. She smiled when she noticed it looked good and twirled, accidentally catching someone that stood behind her with her elbow.

"Oof," the person grunted, falling to the floor. Macy tensed, dropping the shirt and turning to the person frantically.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" she stopped short, noticing who the person was. It was Joe Lucas of JONAS, laying there on the floor next to her feet, scrambling to get his sunglasses and hat back on before anyone else noticed him. Macy squealed.

"Ohmygod," she said, taking weird squealy breaths. Joe winced and waved at her to stop.

"Macy," he said in a harsh whisper, "Macy, shhh. Please don't give me away." Macy held her breath and looked down at him, he sighed with relief and smiled at her. A second later she fainted. Joe sighed, staring at the cute brunette that had fallen next to him.

"Great," he muttered, getting to his feet, "well, at least that shut her up." He stared down at her, tilting his head to one side, debating on whether to leave her there on the floor or find a way to take her out of there with him. He looked around him. People were staring. He definitely couldn't leave her there. He hoped she was light enough to carry.

He knelt down next to her, rolling her over onto her stomach and lifting her so that her body was pressed against his. He found himself smiling, wondering what her reaction would be if he did this to her while she was still awake. He dismissed the thought, though, almost as soon as it has presented itself and hoisted Macy over his shoulder and into the fireman's carry. He had to smile at that too. Who knew a famous pop star that lived in an old fire house would someday have to use the fireman's carry on one of his fans? That was just too funny.

. . . . . . . .

"Uh, is she okay?" Kevin asked when Joe showed up at the firehouse, Macy still slung over his shoulder.

"She's fine," he said, "We just had a little mishap at the mall and I had to drive her back here, no big." Joe slung Macy from his shoulder and into the couch, smiling down at her for a brief moment before laying a blanket over her.

"How long has she been out?" Kevin asked.

"Ten minutes," Joe said, lifting her head slightly before sitting down and placing her head in his lap. Kevin looked at his brother questioningly. Joe looked up an arched an eyebrow. "What?" He asked and Kevin motioned to the fact that he now had Macy's head in his lap, "I'm just trying to make sure she's okay."

"Alright, dude," Kevin said, exiting the room to leave the two of them alone. Joe smiled softly to himself as he watched her rest, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. She was so cute when she wasn't causing them injury. Which was most of the time she was awake, come to think of it.

Macy stirred in his lap slightly and he tensed. She buried her face in his stomach and sighed. He smiled down at her and started to relax again, a second later she sat up quickly, cracking him in the chin with her forehead.

"Ow," she muttered, pressing her palm to her forehead.

"Got that right," Joe responded, rubbing his chin. Macy jumped at the sound of his voice, looking around at her surroundings frantically.

"Where am I?" She asked, turning to look at Joe.

"You're at the firehouse," he told her, checking his hand for blood. When he saw none, he began to rub his chin again, wincing.

"The firehouse where the Lucas brothers of JONAS live?" She asked, as if Joe sitting next to her wasn't proof enough of where she was at. He gave her a look of disbelief.

"Duh," he responded, which was really the only thing he could say. That was a stupid question.

"Oh my Lucas," she breathed, going into fangirl mode again. Joe winced again, feeling suddenly uncomfortable near the girl he had just watched sleep for about fifteen minutes.

"Macy," Joe said calmly, "breathe, okay? In with the good air, out with the weird air, got me?" Macy nodded, a huge smile on her face. Then she turned and noticed the blanket that covered her, genuinely smiling when she noticed it was covered with otters playing the trumpet. That was so Kevin. Joe watched her as she smoothed her fingers over the blanket, wondering what had changed in her mind to make her seem more calm and, well, normal.

"Macy?" He asked in a whisper.

"This is Kevin's blanket isn't it?" She asked, looking back at Joe. Joe's forehead crinkled, surprised and a little bit frustrated by her question.

"Yeah," he said, "why?" She turned back to the blanket and sighed happily.

"I could tell," she responded, "the otter with a trumpet is so him." Joe clenched his jaw in frustration. What about Kevin made her whole demeanor change in just a few seconds? After all, Joe was the one who had put the blanket on her in the first place. He was the one who had saved her from lying on the floor in the boutique, the other people staring at her. Quite possibly poking her with a stick. He scoffed when she smiled again, annoyed by the way she was behaving. She turned and looked at him.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. She arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Joe?" She asked, still calm due to the effect that Kevin had over her.

"Fine," He responded. He didn't know why he was acting like this. Well, okay, he did, but he didn't want to admit why he was acting like this. Owning up to it would mean he would be admitting to himself and to Macy Misa that he wanted nothing more than to be the person she thought of that made her smile the way she smiled when she thought about his brother. Not the obsessed fangirl smile that was often times accompanied with hyperventilating or loud squealing, by then genuine "in love" smile that she gave that stupid blanket.

"You don't...seem fine," she pushed, turning so that she was sitting next to him, her body pressing against his side slightly. He felt his breath hitch. Was this what it was like to have a fangirl moment?

"Trust me," he responded, finding that his voice was doing the high-pitched thing Kevin's did when he was lying. He cleared his throat. "Trust me," he began again, "I'm fine."

"Mmhm," she said, not fully believing him. "How'd I get here anyway?" She asked, tilting her head upward to study Joe's face. She was still calm, he noticed, but he found it hard for him to be thankful for that since it wasn't of his own doing. It was nice that she was talking to him as a person and all, but he didn't like the idea of her being more interested in his brother than she was in him. Did that make him a bad person?

He looked down at her, which was probably a bad idea. He studied her eyes, her nose, her lips and he felt something rise up inside of him. Had he always been so attracted to his best friends, well, best friend? He took a sudden deep breath, trying to remind himself that oxygen was good and that he should keep breathing. Macy blinked, eyes shifting focus from Joe's own eyes to his lips where he had just drawn a breath. She wondered if she was making him nervous. That would be a strange turn of events, especially since she was the one who was always nervous around him.

"Well," Joe began, remembering that she had just asked him a question, "you kind of passed out in that store..." he trailed off, watching as a slight blush formed across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, flustered by the memory of knocking him over when she was twirling in the store. Joe bit his lip.

"It's okay," he said, adding in his head _At least your calm now, even if I am more annoyed by that than I should be._ She stared at him for a long moment, waiting for him to continue. "Oh yeah," he said, realizing he still hadn't answered he question, "After you passed out, I lifted you up into a fireman's carry and took you to my car and then to here." Macy sighed. That was so typical of JONAS' number one superfan. Fainting in the very presence of one of the brothers.

_Nice job, Macy_, she thought bitterly, looking away from Joe and back down at the blanket covering her legs. Joe felt some jealousy rise up in him again, wondering what it was about Kevin that made her feel so much more secure than his presence did. Maybe it was just the thought of Kevin? He wasn't here after all.

"Oh crap!" Macy shouted, standing to her feet, "my mom is still at the mall!" She whipped out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number. Joe watched her for a moment before his eyes settled on the blanket that had fallen from her lap.

"Mom?" Macy said into the receiver. Her mom shouted some kind of frantic reply into her ear.

"I'm sorry, mom!" She said, "I fainted and Joe Lucas brought me back to his house..." Her mother said something again, calmer this time.

"Yeah, mom," she said, "yeah, I'm fine now. Joe is keeping my company." The woman's once shrill voice had finally returned to normal.

"I guess I could," she said, putting her hand over the receiver and turning to Joe, "Can I hang out here for awhile while my mom finishes up her shopping?" She asked. Joe smiled inwardly. Maybe he could get to where he had the same effect over Macy that Kevin did. Even though he knew the fact that he didn't have it in the first place was going to drive him nuts.

"Yeah," Joe said, trying to be cool, "That'd be cool."

"He said, yeah, mom," she responded, "Okay. Okay. Love you too. See you when you get here. Bye." She hit the end button on her phone and plopped back down on the couch. Joe resisted the urge to put his arm around her. He didn't want to send her back into fangirl mode after she had just calmed down and started acting normal. He liked normal Macy. She was easier to talk to.

"Where's Stella at?" Macy asked, suddenly, looking around the living room, "Isn't she, like, always here?" Joe sighed.

"Not always," he said. Stella was the last thing he wanted to think about with her best friend sitting next to him, her arm pressing against his.

"I thought she told me she would be here today," Macy said.

"She was here earlier," Joe responded, wondering when she was going to stop worrying about Stella and relax.

"Oh," she said, mind wandering back to a few minutes earlier when his breathing had hitched due to her touch. He probably thought she hadn't noticed, but she did and now she was eager to experiment. For a second though, she paused, wondering where the new calmness she felt was coming from. She smiled slightly when she realized the change of pace from freaking out about where she was and who she was with has turned into her smiling at the odd blanket she was covered under. She guessed it was then that she started to reevaluate the situation. Maybe it had finally clicked that the Lucas brothers were more than just stars, they were real people who knew where to get blankets with trumpet playing otters on them.

"Joe?" She asked, scooting closer to him so that she overlapped his arm.

"H-huh?" He asked, finding it harder to breathe than usual. Wasn't this usually Nick's department? Girls didn't usually make The (self-proclaimed) Joe Lucas nervous. Macy smiled, leaning her head against his chest. Joe swallowed hard.

"Where'd you guys find that blanket?" She felt Joe's arm slip around her waist. He wondered if she was secretly enjoying what she was doing to him, or if she knew what she was doing at all. Maybe she was trying to apologise? Or maybe he just needed to accept this for what it was.

"Not sure," he lied. Stella had made that blanket for Kevin awhile ago. He just somehow felt that mentioning Stella would ruin the moment. Macy pulled away from him slightly, looking directly into his eyes.

"Really?" She asked. His heart pounded.

"Yeah," he said, "Kevin got it as a gift." Macy licked her lips. Suddenly they had started to feel dry. Joe swallowed, breaking eye contact to watch her tongue slide along the pink contour of her lip. He wondered if she knew that that did to him. Probably not.

"From who?" she asked, straightening up a bit more, but still staying close. Joe almost whimpered. She wanted this moment to be ruined, didn't she?

"I don't know," he said, his voice sounded distant to him. Her touch had practically turned his brain to mush.

"Oh," she said, licking her lips again and watching his reaction. Again, he swallowed, watching her tongue with interest.

"Do you want to kiss me, Joe?" She asked, straddling his lap and realizing that at this moment, he was practically putty in her hands. Now, Macy Misa wasn't the manipulative type, but somehow seeing Joe at her mercy like this made her want to be. She had never had this kind of power over any guy before, let alone a famous-she stopped in the middle of that thought, feeling her heart begin to pound.

_Keep it together, Macy_, she thought to herself, avoiding thinking anything other than there was a cute boy gazing up at her adoringly.

"Yes," he whispered in response to her question and she couldn't help but smile, gripping his face in her hands. He stared at her, finding it hard to breathe.

"Well?" She asked, feeling his arms snake around her waist, pulling her into him, "What are you waiting for, Joe Lucas?" She closed her eyes and leaned down, just close enough to where he could easily close the distance between them if he wanted to. Joe watched her for a moment, wanting to remember the way she looked with her eyes closed, lips parted slightly, waiting for him to kiss her and then he leaned in and covered her lips with his.

. . . . . . . .

Ending Notes:_Orange you glad I didn't say banana?_

_Please review! :)_


End file.
